


No More Secrets

by Maisey2k10



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, No Incest, One-Shot, Post-War, Triad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maisey2k10/pseuds/Maisey2k10
Summary: Being in a relationship was never easy, especially when there were three individuals involved, but it was only going to get harder as they prepared for the next steps of parenthood and marriage. But first, Hermione and her partners must reveal their biggest secret to their loved ones. Rated for language, violence and sexual content. Triad fic! No Incest! Hermione/Bill/Charlie pairing. Complete!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Bill Weasley/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	No More Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Being in a relationship was never easy, especially when there were three individuals involved, but it was only going to get harder as they prepared for the next steps of parenthood and marriage. But first, Hermione and her partners must reveal their biggest secret to their loved ones. 
> 
> Disclaimer: All canon/original characters, plotline and rights belong to the author J.K. Rowling. Non-canon events and characters belong to me. I am not making a profit from posting this story. Rated M for violence, bad language and sexual content.
> 
> Page count: 24

A large, warm hand slipped over her waist and smoothed across her stomach before tugging her into the muscled chest behind her.

"Morning, Love," a deep voice purred against her ear, hot breath ghosting over her skin with goosebumps erupting.

"Morning," she greeted, her voice husky from sleep and she teasingly wriggled her arse against the erection pressed against her, a soft giggle sounding at the pained groan that rumbled in his chest and the way his fingers curled into a fist against her stomach in an effort not to grip her too hard.

"You're not playing fair," he grumbled, Hermione knowing there was a pout on his lips.

Her mouth twitching, she slowly turned in his hold to face him, her eyes blinking away the sleep before she peered up at the handsome face of her fiancé.

Her hand lifting, her fingertips ghosted over his cheek, feeling the raised, healed scars across the pads of her fingers. In the earlier times of their relationship, he'd hated when she'd do this to him, he always avoided it and never allowed her to touch his face. Hermione hadn't relented and she'd held firm until he not only grew used to her wishing to touch his face but until he wanted her to do it, too. He never admitted it but Hermione knew he was self-conscious about his appearance and she could understand as she had scars of her own. Only, hers weren't on her face and they could be easily covered.

"I love you, Bill," Hermione vowed softly, the pads of her fingers tracing the shape of his mouth and her eyes locked with his ocean blue orbs.

"I love you, too," he pressed a kiss to her fingertips, his own brushing her hair back from her face tenderly.

Bill Weasley was her fiancé of five months; she loved him with all of her heart and she had never been more grateful for the breakdown of his marriage to Fleur. Looking back, she would say it was fate.

The aftermath of the Final Battle brought many things for many people, but for Bill, it was a change in behaviour that wasn't his fault and it couldn't be helped. When the Death Eaters had invaded Hogwarts her sixth year, the alarm had been raised and Order members were quick to respond to protect the castle and the students it housed and Bill was one of the first to arrive.

Whilst Hermione had been busy duelling her own opponents and trying to help rid the castle of its unwanted and unwelcome visitors, Bill had been attacked by the notorious Fenrir Greyback, somehow managing to fend him off and even cause injury. There were very few that had survived an attack from Greyback, and despite injury, Bill had fought for his life. Luckily, it hadn't been a full moon.

The changes, for the most part, were minimal, if only that he preferred his meat a little on the rare side and he was a little moodier as the full moon approached. The reason for this, as they'd later discovered, wasn't that he was attacked without a full moon being present, but rather his 'inner wolf' had been tamed due to the constant stress and worry of the times they were in. But now, five years later, that wasn't the case.

Bill wasn't a werewolf that changed at the full moon, but given that he'd been attacked by Fenrir, a powerful Alpha werewolf, the venom had invaded his bloodstream and caused more damage than expected. There was an improvement in his senses, being more powerful than the average human's, the week leading up to the full moon he enjoyed his meat all but raw, his mood was constantly fluctuating and hard to keep up with and his sex drive was through the roof, not that she minded. And despite not being a werewolf, he did have an inner wolf, one that had been known to come to the surface with flashing amber eyes, one that had been known to growl when furious and one that had taken a shine to her, being so overprotective he barely let any unrelated male near her without Bill having to fight it back.

Unfortunately and understandably, all of that had come as quite the shock to Bill who'd already been of the belief he'd come to terms with what had happened to him, only to learn the effects were a lot more severe than anyone realised or thought possible.

Fleur hadn't been all that understanding of his predicament and the changes it brought. She'd promised that the scars and changes to his appearance weren't an issue and that she'd love him regardless. But the change in behaviour had been too difficult for her to handle. It was a deal-breaker.

Hermione had always believed her to be a woman of her word, and she'd expected Fleur to be more understanding and supportive, especially with her own heritage and being quarter-veela. The day she'd left and abandoned Bill was the day Hermione had grown to hate the witch.

After filing for a divorce, packing up her belongings and being awarded half of Bill's assets in the settlement, Fleur had returned to France, transferring to the French branch of Gringotts located in Paris.

This brought a drastic change in Bill's mood; not only was he dealing with the changes in his behaviour, body _and_ psyche, but he was forced to face the destruction of his marriage and losing the witch he'd vowed to love and protect.

He'd stopped eating, bathing, going to work and with everyone growing worried and Bill being on the verge of losing his job, Hermione, despite dealing with her own demons at the time, had volunteered to be the one to stage an intervention. After all, with her interactions with Remus Lupin and her mothering tendencies, she was the perfect witch for the job. No one could handle a grumpy part-werewolf quite like her.

He'd been hostile at first, heated words were exchanged and it got to the point where Hermione had force-fed the Curse Breaker soup, pouring it into his mouth whilst he'd been temporarily stuck to his couch with the aid of a Sticking Charm, and her hand clamped over his mouth to prevent him from spitting it out whilst she glared down at him fiercely, uncaring and unafraid of the flashing amber of his eyes.

As the days turned into weeks, he warmed to her considerably, he ate without threat and encouragement, he ventured out into public and he returned to work. Hermione checked in with him every day via owl and she always made it a point to visit him at least once a week, a relationship building between them.

After becoming Bill's most trusted confidante, after helping him learn to control his new urges, helping him to understand the changes that had happened to him, she'd grown to be his best friend. He'd grown to like the way she fussed over him, the way she'd come to him after a rubbish day at work and complain about her colleagues as they shared a bottle of elf wine or fire whiskey, whichever paired best with the dinner she brought with her.

He'd grown to like the way she ranted about the office perve that wouldn't leave her alone and the way she'd laugh and smile when he offered to bite the bastard and warn him off. He'd grown to like the way she debated with him over magical theory, her intelligence exceeding his expectations and always giving him a challenge.

And one evening, when Hermione came to visit, excitedly babbling about the breakthrough she'd made in her research at work, six months after his divorce, he kissed her. That brought the start of their relationship. Hermione had been nineteen at the time, almost twenty, and neither were concerned about the seven year age gap between them. Hermione had always been more mature than her peers, and Bill, he was young at heart. Not that he was old, of course, far from it.

Currently, they'd been together for three years and engaged for five months.

However, no one knew.

They'd kept it a secret out of fear of rejection. Rejection of the age gap between them, rejection of Hermione being Bill's little brother's long time crush and ex-girlfriend and rejection from the public over the Golden Girl dating a part-werewolf. Hermione didn't really care what others thought of her but she'd been worried for Bill's safety at the time, and now, years later, the public's perception of werewolves was slowly improving and the laws were changing to benefit werewolves and not punish them.

Harry and Ginny were the only ones to know about their relationship and that was purely down to the circumstance of them unexpectedly visiting Hermione's flat and walking in on Bill shagging her within an inch of her life on her kitchen counter.

That had been one awkward experience and conversation, especially when Bill's eyes had flashed amber in warning and it had taken almost fifteen minutes to help calm him.

Her eyes searched his face, noting the peacefulness of his expression, the smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, a single dimple showing in his right cheek. His nose and ears fit perfectly to the size and shape of his head, and his red hair was a shade darker than the other Weasleys. He liked to keep it long, just below his shoulders so he could tie it back into a ponytail and if Hermione were honest, she didn't mind having something to grip onto. Though, he could do with a trim, just to tidy it up a little, especially as the strands that covered his forehead now fell into his eyes, hiding them from her. She loved his eyes; they were beautiful like the ocean and she thought it a shame that it should be hidden.

Her eyes moved to his fang earring, her mouth twitching, knowing how much his mother complained about it and how much he didn't care for her fussing, simply and calmly rebuffing her insistence that he remove it, no matter of the fact he'd had it since he was eighteen. He also wore a leather cord around his neck with a gold medallion for a pendent. Hermione thought he looked far younger than his age of thirty, and wasn't entirely certain if that were due to the wizarding populace ageing at a slower rate, or if he'd just been born with good genes.

Feeling his fingertips gently ghosting over her stomach, pausing just below her bellybutton, Hermione's teeth sunk into her bottom lip and her gaze refocused, noting the amber that flashed through his orbs for but a moment before fading back to blue.

"What're you think about?"

"Us," she admitted.

The corners of his mouth twitched into a smirk.

"Me too," he said, as his fingers snaked lower to her centre, slipping between her folds and feeling the slight dampness there.

Her eyes fluttered closed and her breath hitched when he found her little bundle of nerves, applying pressure and working it until the scent of her arousal was overpowering to his sense of smell, and her wetness coated his fingers. Her hands had moved to grip his shoulders, her nails biting into his pale skin and leaving behind crescent-shaped marks, her chest rising and falling with pants, a flush creeping up on her cheeks and whimpers falling from her lips.

Her brow furrowed, her eyes opened and she scowled unhappily, knowing he had every intention of drawing it out, of teasing her until she could no longer take it. At his chuckle, she used what little strength she had against him and pushed him onto his back, moving to swing her leg over his body and straddle him before taking his hard length in her hand, giving a few pumps and guiding him inside her.

Her head bowed, her eyes fluttered closed and her hands moved to press against his chest, catching her fall. Bill's eyes flashed amber, a groan being caught in his throat at the feel of her body fluttering around him. It was one of those mornings, he realised. One of those mornings where Hermione was in no mood for, nor had any patience for foreplay, and being her husband-to-be, it was his duty to satisfy her. It was his fault, after all, that she was facing changes in her life and body and it was only right he helped her in any manner he could, even if that meant being woken in the early hours of the morning by her and shagging her until he was exhausted because she was too frustrated to sleep.

When Hermione found balance, she moved her hips against him, grinding down against him until the slow, languid pace was too torturous and she sped up her movements, her gaze locked with his, seeing the flashing amber of his wolf fighting to come to the surface but Bill forcing him back as to not hurt her, not now, he'd never forgive himself.

His grip tightened on her hips, his fingers biting into her flesh and sure to leave bruises but Hermione wasn't all that bothered. It wouldn't be the first time he'd left marks on her, granted, the majority of the time they were in the shape of his mouth.

Sensing her growing urgency to find completion, Bill planted his feet on the mattress for leverage, tightening his grip on her and he pumped his hips into each of her downward motions. The fifth one pulled a breathy squeak from her and she fell forward, losing her balance and barely catching herself, her hands hitting the mattress on either side of his shoulders.

"I'm home..."

The cheery greeting trailed off as the door closed and Hermione and Bill paused, both twisting to look towards the voice, unconcerned that they'd been interrupted in the privacy of their own bedroom in their own house.

"Really?" The redhead rolled his sky blue eyes so hard his lashes kissed his cheeks when he blinked. "You couldn't wait for me?" He shook his head in disappointment.

"Not today, Love," Hermione offered a sheepish smile. "You joining us or are we continuing without you?"

His mouth twitching in amusement, he crossed to the bed, his robes, shoes and underwear gone with a muttered spell. Hermione's eyes slowly examined his naked form appreciatively, enjoying the way his well-muscled abdomen twitched and tensed as he climbed onto the bed behind her, Bill widening his legs and moving them out of the way to allow him closer to Hermione.

Whilst brothers, Bill and Charlie shared very few physical characteristics, if only the Weasley red hair and the freckles smattered across their bodies. Whilst Bill was a Weasley, Charlie appeared to be more of a Prewitt. Where Bill was tall and lean, standing at an impressive six-foot-four in height, Charlie was shorter and incredibly well-built, his chosen career requiring him to be physically fit and it was physically demanding, not that he was by any means short, that is. Standing at a height of six-foot, they both towered over her. Where Bill was naturally on the pale side, Charlie always appeared to be tanned, spending the majority of his time outdoors.

Where Bill liked to keep his hair long, Charlie allowed his to grow no further than his chin, not wishing to risk it with the dragons preferring to breathe fire in his direction when they were miffed about an uncomfortable medical treatment or being moved to a different enclosure.

Where Bill had only an earring as a way of rebelling against his mother, Charlie had both ears pierced, as well as his nose, and his chest, back and arms were covered in tattoos; her favourite being the Opaleye dragon that wrapped around his upper back, the head resting over his right shoulder and collar bone, and the tail curved around his left hip. Whenever she touched it, it always moved beneath her gentle exploration, its eyes fluttering, tail swishing and massive wings flapping.

And despite Bill being self-conscious about his scar, Charlie didn't give a toss. He wore them as a badge of honour, no matter if they were caused by falling off a broom when he was a child, a Horntail taking a swipe at him or even when he'd been drunk and shattered a glass in his hand. Whilst Bill had the scars on his face, despite the large number Charlie boasted, surprisingly his face was untouched.

Where Bill's eyes were an ocean blue that often flashed amber when his wolf surfaced, Charlie's were lighter in shade, a calming sky blue that reminded her of a summer's day. His nose was smaller, his pink lips a little plumper and cheekbones higher.

Just as they were almost opposites in appearance, the same could be said for mannerisms and characteristics. From what she could remember, Bill had always been calm and collected, but since the ending of the War and the discovery of his inner wolf, he was quicker to anger, he was overprotective and he always felt uncomfortable being away from her for long periods of time. And Charlie, nothing seemed to phase him. She'd witnessed one of his colleagues being swiped off his broom by an irate Chinese Fireball and a second one being caught with Dragon's Fire, and Charlie had barely batted an eyelash. Despite him leaping into action to offer assistance in settling the large beast, he'd been remarkably calm as he called out instructions and orders to the other Tamers, taking charge comfortably.

When Hermione's eyes flittered up to his eyes, she noted his cocked eyebrow and felt her breath hitch at his knowing expression. A groan sounded in Bill's chest when he felt Hermione's body unintentionally flutter around him, sending a scowl to his annoyingly smug little brother.

With the full moon all but two days away and the changes to Hermione's hormones, they were both suffering an increased sex drive so Charlie wasn't all that surprised they hadn't waited for him to return home.

Not that they always had sex as one, that is, and neither was there any incestuous relationship between him and his brother. Simply, they both loved the same woman and they were both marrying the same woman. There were times where Bill was out of the country for work, or when Charlie had to work a double shift at the Reserve, there were times they both took Hermione together, times one would watch, times one would help to hold her down and secure her in place, and times she would pleasure one whilst the other tended to her.

Most would think their relationship strange, but it worked for them.

Charlie's calloused hands came up to her shoulders, smoothing down the length of her back before curling around her waist, just above Bill's hands.

"Ready, _frumos_?"

Her eyes lost focus for a moment.

"Don't do that," her bottom lip jutted out, peering at him over her shoulder. "You know what it does to me."

"Yes, I do," he nodded, leaning closer and taking her pouting lip between his teeth before sucking it into his mouth. Hermione's breath hitched, her eyes fluttered closed and her body fluttered around Bill once more.

"Charlie!" Bill warned, a growl wrapping around the word and his eyes flashing amber.

Releasing her lip and drawing back, amused when she tried to follow him but almost lost her balance, he glanced at his brother.

"What?" He said innocently. "Don't act like you don't do it, it's not my fault our witch gets all weak-kneed and her knickers wet when we speak a foreign language."

With Charlie being fluent in Romanian, Hermione fluent in French and Bill a hand dab at Arabic, they were never short on holiday choices, especially with there being twenty-nine French speaking countries and twenty-five Arabic speaking countries.

"Stop it," Hermione's brow furrowed, shooting them an annoyed glance.

Tipping his head, Charlie said, "What d'you feel up to doing today? How d'you want it?"

She bit her lip, her eyes lowering briefly before rising to meet his, seeing his mouth twitching knowingly at her reaction.

"Ah, it's one of _those_ days, is it? Then it would be a crime to keep you waiting."

Summoning his wand from the floor, he pressed a hand to Hermione's back, nudging her to lie forward, flat against Bill's chest and the older wizard, two years his senior, pressed a kiss to her forehead, muttering into her ear as Charlie cast the Lubrication Charm and set his wand aside.

He was careful as he slipped a finger into her back passage, hearing her breath hitching in response, and despite it not being the first time they'd done this, far from it, he was always careful not to hurt her and he always made sure she was well prepared.

Slipping a second finger in with the first, he stretched her opening before gripping his hard length, giving a few pumps and slowly guiding himself into her. A gasp sounded from her and a groan fell from Bill when her body automatically clamped around him.

"Everything alright, Love?" Charlie checked.

"Fine," she nodded breathlessly.

After sharing a look with Bill, they both set to work, drawing back and thrusting forward, and with practised ease they soon found a rhythm that worked for them all, being able to draw two orgasms from Hermione before they relaxed their control and found their own completion.

Drawing back and having the fore sense to mutter a Cleaning Charm over them, Charlie moved to lie on the bed beside Bill, Hermione in the space between them, exactly where she was meant to be.

After taking a moment to calm her breathing and pushing her hair back from her sweaty forehead, she turned to face him, automatically snuggling against him as Bill pressed his chest to her back, nuzzling her hair aside and his nose running the length of her neck before pressing a kiss to her hot, sweat-slicked skin.

She peered up at Charlie, seeing his eyes being closed, a satisfied, content smile on his face and his hair pushed back from his forehead, the strands dampened by sweat.

How had she gotten so lucky to find two men that loved her just as much she loved them? Two men that wished to spend the rest of their lives with her, that wished to raise a family together, that wanted to grow old with her?

Charlie being a part of her life and relationship with Bill had never been intended, but she had never been more grateful for it happening.

After the War, Charlie had returned to Romania and his beloved dragons, only visiting once every few months. It was during one of his visits to Bill when things changed between them.

He'd been surprised to arrive at Shell Cottage only to find Hermione snuggled up by the fireplace with both a book and glass of elf wine in hand, but knowing that Hermione had helped Bill through his divorce, he hadn't thought it too strange to see her there, understanding it would be inevitable they become friends. It was when he'd stumbled on them kissing in the kitchen early the next morning that they confessed they'd been dating for three months.

Despite his surprise with the reveal, he'd been happy for them, but Bill hadn't missed the expression that flittered through his eyes at the time. He'd been jealous. Two nights later, with Charlie staying with Bill in order to avoid his fussing mother at the Burrow, he walked in on them half-naked in the bathroom. The next night, fire whiskey had been brought out and with the alcohol flowing freely and the laughter, Hermione wasn't entirely sure how it had happened but Bill had been teasing her about her childhood crush on Charlie, the Tamer being taken by surprise by the reveal.

One moment they were teasing her, the next she was kissing Charlie with Bill's lips attached to her neck, the next, clothes were removed and the morning brought three warm, naked bodies tangled together in bed. From that day, Bill and Hermione became Bill, Hermione _and_ Charlie and they never looked back.

As the months passed, Charlie secretly visited Hermione and Bill at least once a week, and once the 'I love yous' were shared, six months after being a non-incestuous triad, Charlie officially moved back to England and obtained an international floo travel licence so he might continue his work at the reserve and come home to Hermione every night.

Collectively, they all bought a property together with Bill selling Shell Cottage and Hermione her flat, neither wishing to keep them. For Bill, it was the house he'd shared with his ex-wife, and if he was to be building a life with Hermione, he wanted to do it in a place that was solely theirs.

After viewing the listings Hermione had sourced, they'd settled on a lovely two-story cottage on the outside of Cornwall. The property boasted several acres of land, a lake and allowed for a make-shift Quidditch pitch. The cottage had been built in the late 1800s and with the outside being made of dark stone, bright windowpanes, large windows, a smoking chimney and vines, ivy and blossoms winding up the building, the inside had been renovated by the previous owners, having a lovely blended theme of rustic but modern. They were planning to one day raise a family together and had been sure to purchase a property that was a, large enough, or b, had the potential to be extended to allow for more occupants.

As such, the cottage held a total of five bedrooms, three baths, an open planned kitchen, dining and living room, a library and study to satisfy the bibliophiles in the relationship, and a potions lab in the basement, Charlie secretly being quite the potioneer.

They'd been living together for two and a half blissful years. Don't get her wrong, they did argue and when they did, with a temper like hers and Charlie's there was always something being broken, but the making up afterwards was always fantastic.

"Where've you been?" Hermione asked her Tamer fiancé.

It wasn't unusual for him to be the first awake. Hermione had always been an early riser and Bill was usually the last to wake, enjoying a sleep in, but Romania was two hours ahead of Britain and that meant that Charlie always had to wake two hours before her in order to cross time zones and get to work on time, of course, that meant he was always the first one home at the end of the day, unless she or Bill was working from home that day. Being so used to his sleep routine, even on his days off, he woke between four and five in the morning.

"I ventured out into the Muggle part of town to get you some strawberries, chocolate chip muffins and those crackers that settle your stomach."

A smile tugged at her mouth, her chest pooling with warmth and love. He was so thoughtful; he was always doing small, little things like that for her, but recently he'd been going out of his way to ensure she was happy, safe and loved.

"I love you."

"Love you too, Beautiful," he muttered, pressing a kiss to her forehead, his calloused fingertips ghosting over her thigh that was hooked over his.

"I forgot to ask last night, how's Jasmine doing?"

"She's doing well, her scales are almost healed and her broken wing is better than ever. Two weeks at most and she'll be released back into the wild," he answered. Hermione smiled, always enjoying it when he spoke of the work he loved so much. "Oh, and Fiona's eggs should start hatching in a week, I can't wait. They'll need feeding right away. Speaking of," he paused and shifted from beneath her, reaching for his underwear and slipping it on. "Let's get you and our baby fed."

Smiling at his joyous smile, she accepted the t-shirt he held out to her and slipped it on before climbing from the bed, being aware of Bill also pulling on a pair of underwear.

"How long until you start showing?" Charlie asked, slipping his hand under her t-shirt and splaying it across her stomach in a loving gesture, Bill came up behind her and did the same, his hand sitting beside Charlie's, his fingers absentmindedly drawing patterns over her skin.

"Usually around three months," she answered, "That's when most women show, or so the Healer said. It's also usually around the time most announcements are made due to there being less risk of miscarrying, not to say there isn't any risk after the first trimester, because there is. But," she paused, lifting her t-shirt and peering down at her stomach and their hands covering it. "Can't you _feel_ it? I noticed it last night. It's a small difference, but there's definitely a bump there, and I'm only eleven weeks along! If it continues at this rate, I'll be fat by my fourth month; I won't be able to see my feet!" She scowled unhappily.

Charlie chuckled. "You'll be beautiful, glowing with pregnancy and with our baby growing inside of you," he corrected, pressing a kiss to her cheek whilst Bill did the same on the opposite cheek.

"I'd still shag you even if you looked like a whale."

"Charming, Bill," Hermione deadpanned, rolling her eyes.

His laugh was deep and seductive and when his teeth scraped over her shoulder before sinking into her skin, not enough to hurt but definitely enough to notice, a sigh slipped past her lips and she tipped her head, allowing him better access.

"Oi, Wolfie," Charlie interrupted. "We need to feed our beautiful fiancé and baby," he reminded, knowing that as much as he loved Hermione and as much as his wolf adored her and the fact that she was pregnant, around the full moon it was always a struggle to keep Bill's mind from straying to sex.

"I know," he sighed. "But afterwards, we're going for round two."

"Afterwards we're going to the Burrow to tell everyone about us," Hermione corrected. "It's been three years and we've a baby on the way, it's time."

"That'll be fun," Bill and Charlie muttered.

They couldn't think of anything they'd rather do less. They could already hear their mother's shrieks of horror.

~000~000~000~

**The Burrow**

Everyone was gathered in the living room of the Burrow; Harry and Ginny Potter who'd been married for almost two years give them a comforting, encouraging smile, a newly engaged Percy's attention was drawn by the document in his hand whilst his girlfriend Audrey sat beside him, Ron's attention was held by his sandwich, Fred and George were whispering amongst themselves and Molly and Arthur sat beside one another.

Hermione, Bill and Charlie stood before them all from their place by the fireplace.

"Why was a family meeting called?" George broke the silence.

"And why is _she_ here?" Ron grumbled with food still in his mouth as he glanced to Hermione.

"She's family, Ronald," Ginny snapped, glaring at her older brother.

"You're the one that cheated on me with that loose cow, Lavender. You have no right to speak to me that way, you no good slimy bastard," Hermione snapped, her hormones flaring up.

Silence fell in the room, eyes widening and mouths dropping open in surprise, until Fred and George stood from their seats, applauding loudly.

"Way to go, Granger, couldn't put it better myself," the one-eared twin spoke.

"It's about time you told him where to shove it," Fred grinned. "If you weren't already taken, I'd have swooped you off your feet and taken you somewhere to shag you."

"FRED!" His mother cried indignantly. He tipped his head innocently.

The twins had always been very intuitive and smart, as proven when she'd barely been at the Burrow for five minutes and they'd already figured out that she wasn't a single woman, and to be honest, she was certain they'd suspected for a while. And given the way they looked to their older brothers and then to her with a wink, she knew they knew. She wouldn't be surprised if they'd always known but chose not voice it out of respect.

"Let's get back on topic," Mr. Weasley suggested. "Bill, Charlie," his eyes darted to Hermione curiously, "You called this meeting. Is there something you wish to tell us?"

Hermione darted her eyes between each of them before releasing a soft sigh, deciding to just get it over with. There was no point in dragging it out.

"Bill, Charlie and I have been in a relationship for the last three years."

The twins released a tuneful whistle before Fred dug into his pocket and deposited a number of galleons into his smug twin's hand. Well, that settled it, thought Hermione. They had known, or at least, suspected.

"I'm sorry?" Mrs. Weasley blinked slowly, believing to have misheard her.

"Bill, Charlie and I have been dating for the last three years," Hermione repeated.

Uproar ensured as Mrs. Weasley cried out, Ron's yells sounded, Harry and Ginny shared a sigh, the twins sat back with their arms folded, thoroughly entertained, Audrey offered a smile, Mr. Weasley tried to calm his wife, and Percy had yet to lift his attention from his work document, unaware of what was happening around him.

"I knew you were a slag," Ron's comment cut through the noise, the room falling silent.

A growl of warning ripped from Bill, his eyes flashing amber as he took a slow, measured step forward.

"Bill," Hermione called softly, slotting her small hand around his.

He peered down at her before reluctantly stepping back and pulling her protectively against him, his arms folding around her stomach and his chest pressing against her back.

"You can call me a slag all you want, Ronald," Hermione began, her voice cold but calm, "But at least when I have sex with my _fiancés_..." Eyes widened at her choice of words. "I can feel everything, unlike those loose cows that you seem so fond of shagging, I bet they're so loose they can't even feel when you put it in them."

Gasps sounded, mixing with Charlie's loud laughter and Harry and Ginny hiding their sniggers behind their hands.

"Fucking hell, Granger!" George exclaimed. "That was hot!"

"Yeah, I almost orgasmed."

"FRED!" Mrs. Weasley cried.

"What?" He questioned innocently. "It's true!"

Hermione felt her cheeks flood with heat as Charlie's laughter grew louder and Bill's chuckle vibrated through her spine.

"My two eldest sons," Mrs. Weasley muttered, looking between Hermione, Bill and Charlie scandalised.

"It's not illegal," Hermione defended quickly. "Triadic relationships whilst rare are not unheard of or unseen. They've been known to produce upwards of four healthy, strong and powerful offspring. I looked into it; they're actually encouraged these days due to the rapid fall in the wizarding population given the Wars. The magic between a compatible witch and wizard is strong, which contributes to healthy children. Such as yourself and your husband, you are so compatible that magic allowed for you to have _seven_ healthy children. Triads are rare because it's hard to find one compatible match, let alone two."

"Our magic, it's different when we're 'round Hermione. It feels... _Alive_ , I guess," Charlie shrugged.

"We're drawn to her, especially my wolf," Bill began, his chin sitting on her shoulder, his eyes closed as he inhaled her calming scent deeply. "When Hermione and I began dating, I never thought I'd allow another male near her without wanting to bite him. But when Charlie visited three months into our relationship, I felt a shift, a change. You don't need to know the specifics 'cause it's private, but during his visit, things changed and we've been together since, as a triad. It's been over three years, now."

"You're _together_?" Their father questioned slowly, looking between his sons with a furrowed brow.

"No, not a chance in hell," Charlie shivered with a grimace, being quick to set his father straight. "We're both with Hermione, not each other."

"I believe your brothers were part of a triad, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione added, looking to her soon-to-be mother-in-law. "Members of a triad share a special bond, a bond that no one but them will understand, well, except maybe Fred and George."

Glancing to each other, they looked to her and nodded, matching smiles appearing in agreement.

"We always feel the need to be around each other, we don't like being separate for too long, and we always feel the need to be touching, we've gotten so used to it, we don't realise we're doing it most of the time," explained Charlie, gesturing to him holding Hermione's hand and Bill having his arms folded around her.

" _Fiancés_?" Mrs. Weasley finally addressed.

"We had to make sure she could never leave us," agreed Charlie.

"And even if she wants to, we're never giving her a divorce," Bill muttered, his face buried in her neck, his nose nuzzling at her skin.

"Silly Wolf, I would never leave you," she promised, a kiss being pressed against her skin in response. "We're getting married in two weeks."

"TWO WEEKS?!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked. "I can't plan a wedding in two weeks!"

"That's good because you're _not_ planning the wedding," Hermione said lightly.

"What?" Mrs. Weasley looked horrified.

"Way to go, Granger, that's three so far, you're on a roll," George sniggered.

"It's too bad we didn't know she could be such a wild cat beforehand, we could've claimed her for ourselves before these two idiots had the chance," Fred sighed and George nodded in agreement.

Hermione's blush made a reappearance and Charlie laughed.

"You've no idea what you missed out on. Best shag I've ever had," he said proudly.

"Really?" The twins arched matching eyebrows in intrigue, and they leaned forward in their seats. "Tell us more."

"She does this thing with her tongue that is..." the Tamer fell silent under Hermione's glare. "I'll tell you later," he whispered and the twins nodded eagerly.

"You're not planning the wedding, because it doesn't need planning," Hermione said simply, looking back to the stunned witch. .

"You're getting married in two weeks, of course you need to plan, you can't just turn up at the Ministry wearing that," she gestured to Hermione's jeans and jumper with an aggressive wave of her hand. It was the middle of winter and it was snowing, she needed the layers for warmth. "Can't you push the wedding back, give me a little time to plan it?"

"No, I want to fit into my dress."

"Why wouldn't you fit into a dress?"

"I'm eleven weeks pregnant," Hermione shrugged one shoulder lazily.

"Oh, shit!" The twins whispered with grins as Hermione once more sent the room into silence.

"That's four, Georgie, I think she's better at silencing a room than we are."

"It's disturbing," his twin replied.

"Why am I jealous?" Fred tipped his head, his mouth tugging downwards.

"YOU'RE HAVING A CHILD OUT OF WEDLOCK?! DO YOU EVEN KNOW THE FATHER? YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED _BECAUSE_ YOU'RE PREGNANT?"

Hermione winced before giving her head a shake, reaching up to brush her hair back from her face.

"No," she began calmly, "We have been engaged for five months, I am eleven weeks pregnant meaning we conceived our child _after_ I already agreed to marry them. Bill and Charlie are both the fathers of our child, regardless of who is the biological father, but if you would like to know, it's Bill's."

"I'm next," Charlie grinned.

"You are not planning the wedding because Ginny already helped me," she gave her best female friend a smile and thanks, Mrs. Weasley's eyes darting to her daughter in betrayal. "It took us but two hours. I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley, but after witnessing Bill's first wedding and Harry and Ginny's, you've a tendency to go overboard and make everything a spectacle. This wedding is about _us_ , it's going to be simple, small and intimate, the way we want it to be... And whilst we're on the subject of children born out of wedlock, when's Bill's birthday again?"

Fred and George gaped at her in awe.

"If my math is correct then Bill was born four months _after_ your wedding, or am I wrong?"

"Never," Bill answered, seeing his mother's tomato-red face.

"I'm hormonal, starving and cold. I am not in the mood for a lecture from a hypocrite. I thought you of all people would understand and be happy that your eldest sons have found someone that loves them unconditionally and can give them a life of happiness that they deserve. I thought you'd be happy that you're finally getting your first grandchild. I thought that you'd be happy that Bill wasn't depressed over Fleur or that Charlie was finally settling down. In these modern times, people have babies without getting married because weddings are bloody expensive. I'm glad that the three of us have high paying jobs, otherwise, we wouldn't be able to afford it, either" she ranted. "Shut up, Ronald," Hermione growled, her eyes snapping towards him after sensing he was about to launch into a tirade of yells.

"Marry us!" Fred demanded, jumping from the couch and kneeling in front of her on one knee.

"Yes, Granger, Goddess of everything that is beautiful, marry us?" George agreed, mirroring his twin.

"Sorry, boys, I'm already a happily engaged _and_ pregnant woman. As a consolation, you're going to be Uncles."

"We'll take it," George grinned.

"It's about time," Fred beamed, nodding.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm starving."

Pulling free of Bill's hold, she turned and headed for the door, leaving the living room. After giving Harry and Ginny a smile, glaring at Ron and patting the twins on the shoulder, they followed after her.

"By the way, Mum," said Charlie, slowing his steps and turning until he was walking backwards. "Just thought you should know, Hermione, Bill and I have been living together for two and a half years. We bought ourselves a lovely little cottage in Cornwall; it's perfect for raising children. I have an international floo'ing licence, so I can still work on the Dragon Reserve but come home to my girlfriend every night, just as I've done since the day we moved in together."

"Engaged? Pregnant? Living together? Two weeks?" Mrs Weasley muttered to herself.

As Charlie turned to face the direction he was travelling, Hermione made a reappearance, almost barreling into him.

"Ginny, the dress fitting's tomorrow at ten o'clock. Harry, your robe fitting's at one o'clock," she reminded.

"We'll be there," Harry promised. She smiled and then stormed out of the room, leaving it in silence once again.

"Think she'll give us lessons?" Fred asked his twin and Harry and Ginny sniggered.

"What did I miss?" Percy asked, finally removing his head away from his work document.

"Oh nothing," George shrugged. "Only Granger owning Ronniekins' arse, knocking Mum down a peg or two and being all sexy and assertive."

"Not to mention, revealing that she's been dating Bill and Charlie for three years, discovering that they live together in Cornwall and have for the past two and half years, that they've been engaged for five months, Ginny and Granger have already planned the wedding for two weeks time, _and_ finding out that we're going to be Uncles. Granger's eleven weeks pregnant," Fred added.

Percy stared with his mouth hung open.

"It sounds like something off one of those awful Muggle drama shows, doesn't it?" George asked his twin with a lopsided grin.

Harry burst out laughing.

"Now we just need to discover Hermione has an evil twin that's killed her and taken her place," Harry agreed.

"Twin, you say?" Fred's mouth twitched. "Damn, we should've seduced her when we had the chance."

"Idiots," Ginny rolled her eyes. "You're about as sexy as a Filch."

"Hey!" George protested. "Take that back, I'll have you know Filch is quite dashing in his underwear."

~000~000~000~

**Cornwall Cottage**

"Well, that went well," Charlie remarked sarcastically, following Hermione to the kitchen.

"At least the twins took it well," Hermione sighed.

"They looked like they wanted to shag you," Bill growled, his eyes flashing amber in possessiveness.

Hermione rolled her eyes, saying, "They were just winding you up," as she removed the chocolate pint of ice-cream from the cooling cupboard, retrieved a spoon and headed for the living room, taking a seat on the couch and digging into her treat.

"No, they weren't," Bill argued.

"They were."

"I could _smell_ it."

"Well, can you blame them?" Charlie interrupted. "Look at her, she's gorgeous!"

Devouring the chocolate ice-cream like it was going out of fashion, Hermione looked anything but, but she appreciated his words all the same.

"I can't believe she thought she was going to plan our wedding. My own mother isn't here to do it and I love your mother but it wouldn't feel right her taking over for my mother. Ginny understood and she knew that I wouldn't want my wedding to be the spectacle hers was. The planning wasn't stressful and I didn't feel the need to pull my hair out. We sat down for lunch together and planned the whole wedding in two hours. It would take two months for your mother just to pick the bloody flowers," she huffed.

"You're getting the wedding you deserve, nothing flashy or outrageous. It'll be a calm and happy evening," Bill promised, moving to sit beside her on the couch, his arm settling around her shoulders and tugging her to lean against him.

"You want to tell me where we're going on our honeymoon?"

"Wouldn't tell you three months ago, not telling you now," said Charlie. "But I promise, you'll love it, just four weeks of us being together without family or work interfering."

Bill reached out to scoop some ice-cream out of the tub with his finger and Hermione glared at him, hit him with the spoon and then turned away from him. Bill scowled and Charlie laughed as Hermione ate more ice-cream in a sulk.

~000~000~000~

**Two weeks later...**

"You ready for this?"

Hermione lifted her gaze, peering up at Harry's green orbs, the wizard searching for any sign of hesitancy in her.

"I've been ready for three years," she replied, giving a reassuring smile.

He nodded. "You deserve this, you deserve to have someone worship you, you deserve to have someone that has nothing but love for you."

"Thank you, Harry. They're good men."

"I know they are, but I'll hex their bollocks off if they hurt you, I don't care if one of them's a Dragon Tamer and the other part-werewolf."

Laughing, Hermione reached up and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Thanks, but I'm pregnant, my hormones are enough to keep them in line."

"So I saw at the robe fitting; it scared the shit out of me," he snorted.

When the wedding march began, Hermione's grip on his arm tightened.

"Don't let me fall."

"Never," he promised. "I'll get you through this."

Readjusting her hold on her bouquet of lilac roses, her smile came naturally when Harry took the first step down the aisle, the white carpet beneath their feet blending in with the snow on the ground.

The ceremony was taking place by the lake on their property, stars were shining brightly in the clear night sky above, reflecting on the surface of the water. Fairies flittered above, their wings flapping and glowing brightly, chairs had been placed on either side of the aisle with lilac-coloured silk as decoration, and they had been fitted with Warming Charms to help fend off the winter chill.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic, stood at the altar with a smile on his face and his wand in hand, Ginny stood off to the left, dressed in her lilac satin gown and with a bouquet of roses, happy tears swimming in her eyes as she watched Hermione approach.

Her eyes soon found her soon-to-be husbands, their gazes locked on her unflinchingly. Charlie wore a black muggle suit with a crisp white shirt, black tie and black dress shoes. His bright red hair was shaggy and messy, just the way she liked it and his sky blue eyes shone with happiness and impatience.

Bill stood beside him, the taller redhead having opted for traditional, black ceremonial robes and black dress shoes, Hermione's mouth twitching into a knowing smirk; it meant Bill wasn't wearing underwear. He'd had his hair cut, the red strands no longer covering his beautiful eyes, the eyes that were flashing between amber and blue, shining with possessiveness and appreciation.

They had never seen her so beautiful.

Hermione had her mid-back length mahogany curls flowing down her back in soft, shiny ringlets, held back from her face with the hair comb they had gifted her, something new, old _and_ blue, and a silver tennis bracelet wrapped around her wrist, something she'd borrowed from Ginny.

Her wedding dress was made of white silk and it flowed like water over her frame, pooling against the floor. The neckline sat off her shoulders with tight sleeves falling to her wrists, and it had a tasteful v-neck, showing enough cleavage to be both appropriate but daring.

When Hermione reached the alter, she barely registered passing her bouquet to Ginny, facing her soon-to-be husbands or taking their hands in hers. She didn't register Kingsley greeting the guests nor beginning the ceremony, being too lost in the feel of their hands holding hers, of their eyes watching her closely.

"Hermione," Bill began his vows, drawing Hermione's attention.

In traditional wizarding marriage ceremonies, the vows weren't written by the spouses but repeated from the officiate. Hermione, being Muggleborn, wished to include a number of Muggle traditions and neither of her wizards had minded.

"I want to thank you, I need to thank you, for being there for me when I thought my life couldn't get any worse, for not giving up on me when I wanted to give up on life. For being the kindest and most selfless person I've ever met, and for giving me a chance to prove myself worthy of you and your love. I never thought I'd find love again, I didn't think it was possible, but you showed me otherwise. You will always be the love of my life and I will always cherish you. I love you more than I thought possible and more than words can say," his gaze bore into hers, a steady amber from the influence of his wolf.

Giving a sniffle, her gaze moved to Charlie's when she felt a gentle squeeze on her hand.

" _Fromus_ , I've been waiting for this day for months; it's finally the day we bind ourselves together in marriage. Before meeting you, I never thought I'd marry and build a family; I was too obsessed with dragons and their fire, with chasing danger and adventure. But you've given me the much-needed slap upside the head, and I've come to realise _you_ are my fire and adventure. You make me want to be a better person, to provide for you and give you anything you might possibly need or want, whether that be my love, my time or breakfast in bed. You are my life, now. _Te iubesc_."

She gave a teary smile, a tear escaping and trailing down her face as she did her best to compose herself.

"Bill, Charlie," she began, taking a calming breath. Honestly, the hormones weren't helping in the slightest! "I love you both so much that sometimes, it physically hurts. You have the ability to build me up, to make me feel loved and cared for, and to tear me down, to make me angrier than I've ever been, and that is a dangerous power to have, but I trust you with it. I know how lucky I am to have the love of two wonderful, kind wizards. You are the most hard-working, selfless, gentlest men I have ever met, and I am forever grateful for having met you. I trust you with my life, with my heart and with my future. I know you will love and protect me, just as I know you will love and protect our baby and you'll be the best fathers any child could wish for. "

Gasps, mutters and noises of surprise sounded from the crowd at the revelation, Hermione choosing to ignore it in favour of giving her almost-husbands the attention they deserved.

"Know that by my marrying you this evening, I am declaring my undying love for you, not only for tonight but for always."

Ginny gave a loud sniffle from behind her and as the rings were exchanged, their magic binding them together, they were pronounced legally wed. Sharing their first kisses and husband and wife, confetti rained from above and fireworks lit up the night sky, courtesy of Fred and George.

~000~000~000~

**Seven months later**

"I can't believe it," Charlie whispered, sitting beside Hermione on her hospital in her private room on the maternity ward of St. Mungo's.

She had never looked more exhausted, her hair dampened with sweat and sticking to her forehead and the back of her neck, her cheeks flushed pink with dried tearstains and her eyes fluttering tiredly. But to him, she had never looked more beautiful.

She had given him a daughter.

 _Two_ daughters, to be precise.

Hermione offered a tired but happy smile, her eyes shifting to stare down at the pink bundle in his arms adoringly.

"You're a daddy," she agreed before shifting her eyes towards Bill, her other husband being remarkably silent as he gazed down at the pink bundle he cradled.

"Didn't see this one coming," he finally spoke, looking to Hermione with a soft smile, his eyes flashing between amber and blue.

Yes, it most certainly was a surprise, Hermione thought. Being led to believe you were only having one baby, and going into labour only to find out, you were to be having _two_. Twin girls. They were the proud parents of beautiful twin girls.

They were identical in every way, all except for the eyes. They both had a head of thick fiery red hair, little button noses and long lashes, but one of their daughters had ocean blue eyes and the other, sky blue.

Upon noticing this detail once they'd opened their eyes for the first, the midwife had offered to conduct a paternity test, the results indicating they twins had separate fathers, which more than came as a surprise.

She knew that Bill and Charlie would love any and all children born from Hermione her no matter who had fathered the child, but knowing that they had each sired a daughter settled her.

"It's a good job there's three of us, we won't be outnumbered," she remarked and they chuckled at her, leaning over to place kisses to her cheek and then kissing their daughter's foreheads, happy tears swimming in their eyes.

"Have you decided on names yet?" Charlie asked. "We agreed you'd have the final say."

"I know exactly what to name them," she nodded.

"And?" Bill arched an eyebrow, seeing her smile.

"Bill, I would like to introduce you to your daughter, Billie," she said. He stared at her in surprise. "Charlie, I would like to introduce you to your daughter, Charlotte," she said. He stared at her too before they both beamed a smile.

"Perfect names for our perfect daughters," Bill agreed happily.

"This is the next chapter in our lives," she commented and they both gave her looks of adoration before their attention went back to the bundles in their arms, as they gave synchronised yawns. Hermione chuckled. She could already see Fred and George teaching them their pranking ways; she'd have to make sure the twins were always supervised when Fred and George were nearby.

When a knock sounded at the closed door, it was slowly opened and her in-laws stepped into the doorway, soon pausing in their approach when they spied the two bundles cradled by their fathers.

"Twins?" They chorused, having only expected one grandchild, not two.

"Twin girls," Charlie beamed. "Mum, Dad, we would like you to meet, Charlotte."

Slowing rising to his feet, he crossed over to them so they might better see the wriggling newborn in his arms, and Bill soon followed.

"And Billie," Bill finished.

After a moment or two, they returned to Hermione's side, refusing to allow their parents to hold their children as they weren't yet ready to let them go and hand them over to someone else.

"Billie?" Mrs. Weasley questioned with a furrowed brow.

Hermione bristled. "Yes, _Billie_ , it's a unisex name," she responded, her tone clear that she wasn't in the mood for any further judgement from her mother-in-law. Not only was she hungry, not only was she exhausted, but she was still _very_ , very sore.

Mrs. Weasley flushed red in embarrassment, especially when her sons gave her a disapproving glance.

Clearing her throat, she said, "I want to apologise for my behaviour regarding the announcement of your wedding and pregnancy. It was a lovely ceremony and I am sorry that it took me so long to see the love you hold for my sons."

"You weren't there during my pregnancy," Hermione began, clasping her hands together and setting them in her lap. "You are the only person I know to have experience with children, to have experienced pregnancy and childbirth, and I needed you. It was hard doing this by myself, without anyone to offer guidance or advice, or to help ease my worries. With my parents no longer living, I needed you. I needed a mother figure more than ever and you chose to shun me. If I were a spiteful person, I'd forbid you from ever seeing your grandchildren after the way you treated me."

Mrs. Weasley looked horrified and her husbands looked to her pleadingly.

"But, I'm not going to do that. With my parents gone, you are the only grandparents my daughters will have and it wouldn't be right to keep you from them. Some of my fondest childhood memories occurred when I was with my grandparents. "

"I truly am sorry, Dear, I was being stubborn. Can you forgive me?"

Hermione analysed her expression carefully before saying, "In time I can, but you're going to have to prove to me that I can trust you. You're going to have to earn my forgiveness."

Mrs. Weasley nodded, her eyes sweeping over the pink bundles adoringly.

"That's understandable. May I hold my granddaughters?"

"Not yet," Bill and Charlie chorused, each smoothing the pad of their index finger down their daughter's cheeks, a smile pulling at their mouths when they gave an adorably big yawn.

"I told you, you have to share," Hermione said amusedly.

"Not yet," they repeated once more, pulling a snigger from Hermione, a knowing smile from their father and their mother gave them an unhappy glance.

~000~000~000~

**Eleven years later...**

"Mum, Mum, wake up! It's the first day of school!"

Hermione grumbled and pulled the blanket over her head as her children bounded onto the bed, jumping up and down and yelling excitedly.

"Yeah, Mum, get up! Dad, wake up, you too, Papa!"

Her husbands both gave grumbles from either side of her before they unexpectedly bolted upright, taking their children by surprise, laughter and squeals sounding as her husbands relentlessly tickled their children.

Hermione gave a yelp when the blanket was suddenly torn away from her, exposing her uncovered skin to the chill of the early morning.

"Right, kids, get Mum!" Charlie yelled in encouragement, clapping his hands together.

She squealed out a laugh when multiple pairs of small hands found her ribs, stomach and feet, her traitorous husbands aiding their children by pinning her to the mattress, making it difficult to escape.

and she squealed out a laugh as she suddenly found herself being tickled by multiple pairs of small hands, whilst her husbands pinned her down to give their children better access.

"Alright, alright, I'm up, stop," she pleaded, giving a relieved sigh when they did so and sucking in the oxygen to calm her straining lungs whilst her children giggled and laughed.

Brushing her hair back from her face, she pushed herself up into a seating, absentmindedly counting the children before her and noting there were some missing.

"Where are your brothers?" She asked her twin girls, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Oh, they're a little _tied_ _up,_ at the moment," Billie answered innocently as Charlotte hid a snigger behind her hand.

Scowling, Hermione climbed from the bed and stood with her hands on her hips, staring down at her daughters with disapproval.

"Go and get your brothers," she instructed, "Bring them down to the kitchen and we'll have breakfast before we leave for the station in two hours time, you don't want to be late on your first day of school."

The girls knew this was a warning, and if they didn't listen, their mother would find some cruel and unusual way to punish them. The usual methods of time out and confiscating toys didn't work on her children. She had to get creative.

"Okay, Mum," they chirped, jumping off the bed and running out of the room. Hermione sighed and turned to her husbands who were holding back their laughter.

"Fred and George are a bad influence," she scowled, crossing her arms.

"They are, but every family needs a mischief-maker, it keeps things entertaining," Charlie grinned, standing from the bed, pressing a kiss to her lips and then waltzing out of the room.

"I think we have more than enough entertainment around here!" Hermione called after him, hearing Charlie's laugh of response.

Chuckling, Bill stood from the bed and pressed a kiss to her mouth before taking her hand in his.

"Come on, time for breakfast."

Leading her down from their bedroom and down the stairs, they entered the kitchen to see that Charlie had already gathered their children and he was busy preparing breakfast, no doubt a little of everything because with so many occupants of the house, no one could ever agree on what they should have for breakfast.

Taking a seat at the table whilst Bill moved to help Charlie, Hermione's eyes darted between each of her children, a smile pulling at her mouth as she watched them interact with one another.

Her youngest son had not long since turned one in age, and sitting in his highchair, he clapped his hands and giggled whilst being kept entertained by his older sister, the young witch balancing a spoon on her nose. William had a head of thick, red curls and ocean blue eyes belonging to his father, whilst he held Hermione's mouth shape and long, lashes. Her daughter, Sophia, was four in age, and an almost clone for Hermione when she'd been that age, the only difference being she held Charlie's sky blue eyes.

Matthew was seven-years-old and he sat beside his older brother, Michael, who was nine-years-old, the two brothers whispering back and forth amongst themselves. Matthew was tall for his age, and she didn't doubt he'd grow to be as tall as his father. He'd inherited Hermione's eye colour and hair, thankfully minus the curls and frizz, and but his features looked most like Charlie's, with his mouth, nose and jaw shape. Michael had a head of fiery red hair that he liked to keep long like his father, chocolate brown eyes and he was also tall for his age.

Billie and Charlotte, her twin daughters and firstborns, had now turned eleven-years-old and were due to head to Hogwarts for their first year of schooling that very day. They had grown remarkably over the years, and into two young, beautiful girls. Their hair was the same fiery red of any Weasley, curls that fell to the middle of their backs. Their skin was tanned from their recent holiday to Tunisia, as well as their outdoor summer activities, and they both had Hermione's small button nose. They were identical with the only exception being their eyes. Billie's were the same ocean blue of her father, and Charlotte's were the sky blue of her father.

Hermione had been up most of the night bawling her eyes out over the fact that her babies were going to school for their first year. This was a major turning point in their lives as they were now growing up and would soon be adults and before she knew it, they would've graduated and had careers and families of their own. Just thinking about it had her eyes welling up.

She loved all of her children dearly, even if William and Sophia hadn't been planned, her two youngest children both being conceived after the Contraception Charm failed. She and her husbands had sat down and had a long conversation about the future of their family, and despite having all agreed on that they were happy with their current four children and didn't wish for any more, that hadn't stopped them from loving William and Sophia any less than their other children, even if Charlie had almost fainted at the news. Twice.

Unfortunately, with six children and three adults, they were outnumbered and if they weren't so afraid of their mother (Hermione being the disciplinarian because her husbands were pushovers when their children were involved) they were easily capable of running circles around them. No matter the circumstances, Hermione loved her children, she loved her husbands and she loved her life. And despite their family being large enough, if one day she discovered she was pregnant, she wouldn't complain.

"What're you smiling at?"

Her eyes lifted, seeing Charlie sat opposite her, the table being filled with different breakfast items for the children to choose from and he glanced her way whilst he cut William's food into smaller, more manageable sections.

"Just something I remembered."

"And that is?" Bill asked, sipping from his mug of tea before passing the toast further down the table to his sons.

"That we need a bigger table, and most likely another couch for the living room."

"Why?" Bill and Charlie chorused, eyeing her suspiciously.

Her teeth sunk into her lip, fighting back a smile.

"We _really_ need to find a more effective Contraception Charm," she remarked lightly.

It took all of three seconds for their forks to clatter to their plates, their eyes to widen and their mouths to part in disbelief.

"You're pregnant?!"

"I'm pregnant, nine weeks," she confirmed. "And I'm confident in saying, we're having twins. _Again_."

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Charlie exploded in joy, standing from his chair, rounding the table and pulling her up from her seat and into his arms, joyously spinning on the spot with laughter and giggles from the children surrounding them.

When he finally set her on her feet, Bill was quick to pull her into his arms, hugging her tightly.

"You're pregnant," he whispered, pressing his forehead to hers, his eyes flashing between amber and blue.

"I am, but I swear to Merlin, we are having no more after these two."

"You said that after Matthew, and then Sophia," he reminded with a chuckle.

"Well, this time I mean it. Bloody hell! I'm going to be a mother to _eight_ children. We have our own Quidditch team, plus a sub!" She exclaimed and he snorted at her.

"I've always wanted my own Quidditch team," Charlie grinned, his gaze flittering down to her stomach before his hands soon followed.

And so, another chapter was to open in their lives.

It would seem that Molly Weasley wasn't to be the only witch known for her brood of children.

Hermione Weasley was on child number eight.


End file.
